Unpredictable
by MzFreak
Summary: Who knew one dance could change everything? TRORY One Shot


**Part 1. One Dance.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Setting: Night of Chilton's senior prom. _

Rory closed her eyes as she felt the sticky spray on her forehead. She wiped it off quickly and coughed. "Mom, no more hairspray!" 

Lorelai laughed loudly "But it'll make you all nice and pretty."

"I don't care," Rory grumbled, "Ugh, I can taste it."

Lorelai stood back and wiped a fake tear from her eyes. "Awe, my baby's all grown up," she sniffed.

Rory laughed, "How do I look?" she asked, twirling her body around. Rory had on a magnificent navy blue dress, which complimented her eyes. Lorelai had put up Rory's hair, with tiny tendrils of her hair hanging down, cupping her face beautifully. 

"Rory, you ready?"

Rory looked on at her date, laughing to herself thinking about what she had to do to get him to agree. "Yes Jess, I'm ready."

"I can't believe you're making me go, you're so vindictive."

"You're so kind Jess, so kind," Rory grinned "Besides, you owed me a favor."

"Owe you? I owed you nothing."

"Yes you did. Remember Stacey Lockhart? I set you up with her remember?"

"Damn."

"Ha."

=

His eyes never left her standing figure. She stood at the entrance of the beautiful hall, glancing around the decorated room. His jaw clenched as he watched her interact with her date, and looked away immediately. He looked down at his own date, she met his eyes and she smiled seductively. "You know what happens after prom right?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," he began "I take you home."

His date turned red and huffed, her arms crossed in both anger and embarrassment.

He should have been feeling guilty, ignoring his date like that; he didn't care though, his eyes shifted over to where she was. She sat on the round table, talking to Paris Gellar. He looked around for her date but he was nowhere to be seen. This was his chance. Slowly, he walked towards her, ignoring the eyes of countless girls shift their direction towards him instead of their dates. 

There he was, standing in front of her. She ignored Paris' smirk and just watched her, waiting for her to notice him. She finally did and she looked up, confused at to what he was doing. 

"Hey Mary," he put on his smirk.

"Tristan," she replied, her eyes connected with his. 

He broke their contact and studied her. _God, she's beautiful. _He smiled and looked around. "Where's your date?"

"Around," she replied, playing with her fingers.

"What was his name? Jess wasn't it?"

He watched her blush. "Since when did you start caring?"

He cringed; the sentence had struck a nerve. _A long time ago, Mary. _He chose to ignore the question. "Looks like he's having fun with a few girls over there," he motioned towards Rory's date, and he had been right, girls surrounded Jess.

Rory rolled her eyes "I'll kill him," she whispered to Paris, who laughed.

"So Mare, would you like to dance?"

Rory was shocked. She looked on at Paris, who had the same expression. She inhaled deeply and nodded her head silently. _What else was she going to do?_

Her hand fit perfectly with his and smiling slightly, he led her to the dance floor. Uncertain of what to do, Rory rested her hands on his shoulder, while his hands found her waist. They swayed to the soft music, Rory's breath caught in her throat as soon as their eyes met; blue on blue. She closed her eyes and slowly, she had gotten comfortable with him, she rested her head on his chest. 

Tristan smiled at this. 

To his disappointment, the music ended. Rory looked up at him, and noticed the hint of disappointment on her pretty face. She hid it well and she smiled a thin smile. "That was just one dance, it didn't mean anything… right Tristan?" she asked softly.

He swallowed and nodded numbly. He plastered a smile, which noticeably wavered. "Right," he whispered "Just one dance," with those last few words, he watched her walk away. 

=

The after party came next. Tristan walked into Billy Henderson's post prom bash with his date by his side. Tristan hadn't really spoken a word to… what was her name? Oh yes, Melanie. Immediately, he walked towards the drinks. Staying away from the alcohol in the next table, he sighed and grabbed himself a soda. Opening the drink, he gulped it down almost immediately. He looked around the party, seemingly uninterested. Putting the drink in the garbage, he decided to explore the Henderson mansion. 

He walked past his date, who began dancing with a boy Tristan recognized, but he couldn't quite remember his name. Shrugging it off, he wandered through the hallways, peeking in occasionally at the opened doors. He smirked as he passed by a couple making out, and made his way towards the huge backyard. 

That was when he saw her. Sitting on the bench, looking calm… and… and bored. Smirking, he decided to have some fun. He walked towards the wooden bench and sat down beside her. She noticed immediately, and looked over to him, a frown on her face.

"Tristan," she acknowledged.

"Mary… so you having fun?"

"You could say that," she responded dryly.

"Where's your date?" he asked.

She shrugged "Probably somewhere dancing with some random girl."

That was when Tristan remembered. It was Rory's date, Jess, who was dancing with Melanie.

"I take it you guys aren't serious."

"Serious? We were never together in the first place. We just went together because I didn't have a date. I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for my grandmother." Rory sighed. _Why am I telling him this anyway? Like he would care._

"Ah, I understand," he replied, somewhat relieved.

"… mmmhmmm…"

Their eyes connected once again. He had no idea what had gone over him. He just needed her. Needed to feel his lips on hers. Slowly, he leaned down, without much hesitation, he brought his lips down towards hers, closing the tiny gap between them. She hesitated at first, but surely, she found herself kissing back. She found herself kissing the lips of her nemesis and she found herself liking the feeling.

She pulled away slowly, her eyes shut. She opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted.

"I know what you're going to say," he whispered "… that was just one kiss… it didn't mean anything right?"

AN: Heeeyy!! I got so bored this weekend, had nothing to do, and I got this story idea. Like where this is going? Then review. I LOVE them. Don't worry, I'm still continuing Tears.  

_-RockerFreak_


End file.
